Next Generations
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Tritan Benoit and AJ Layfield don't want to be part of the mold that was set before them, they want to do things their way. But how far will they go before they realize their future is already set up easily for them.


**Next Generations**

**Chapter 1**

They say each era is a generation apart, different rules, different perspectives. When you are born into a legacy, it's always hard to keep things to the tradition, that was laid out before you. Everybody thinks that because you're apart of it, means your just going to be like the ones before you. Trying to pull yourself away from the norm and lay out your own tracks, is always the hardest part of being many generations into what your family legacy has left behind for you.

Tritan Benoit had that same situation going on with himself. He didn't want to do what the Benoit's before him did. He wanted to be different, set his own legacy and own goals. Ever since the day he was born, everything was already set out for him to follow. So everybody treated him like that once he reached the age of sixteen. He rebelled against the whole idea. He was giving everybody in his family a hard time, ever since his father had passed away two years ago. He became man of the house at the age of fourteen. He knew he had a lot to carry since he was told of the death.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his short dark brown hair. Lowering his blue eyes as he looked to the piece of paper he was holding in his hand, an address was scribbled down from his mother. Lose worn out tan workboots sounded upon the pavement as he dragged his feet in the sand, as he was walking along the side of the road. He was dropped off by bus out it the middle of nowhere. The city was a walk away, he'd rather be back there, where he had spent most of his life growing up. Stopping as he put his duffle bag down for a moment in the grass, he needed a break. It seemed like he was walking for hours, but it only had been ten minutes. Seating himself next to his bag, adjusting his baggy dark blue jeans, that were hanging off his hips, even though a dark brown belt was around his waist. It was the latest style when it came to the teenagers in the city. Red bandana was tied around his wrist, in a way to show he was part of one of the gangs in the city.

Lifting his blue thin flannel up onto his muscular shoulder, which was riddled with scars from the many gang fights he had encountered. It matched his left shoulder and a few on his back and legs. The last fight he was in, he ended up in the hospital for a week. It scared his mother into sending him out to a friend of hers, place to maybe teach him some hard working skills. He snorted at the idea, as he lit a cigarette, he was holding between his lips. Placing the lighter back into the pack, placing it back into his jean's pocket. Holding the lit cig between his right index and middle, leaned his head back as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He already had a tan complexion from being outside all day long, plus working out. A gentle breeze picked up as he stood to his feet, grabbing his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, continuing his walk while still smoking his cigarette.

It seemed like he was walking forever as he stopped, reaching into his front jeans pocket for the piece of paper. Looking to the address that his mom had given him. Looking at the mailbox that stood at the end of a long driveway, which was blocked by a gate and a high brick wall. Putting the paper back into his pocket as he stepped up to the gate, looking past the cast iron gate. A huge nice looking log cabin, two stories high, stood upon a small hill. It had a wrap around porch and a garage off to the side. Lifting a brow as he saw the property went out farther than he first thought. It kept going on, off into the distance. Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Great a farm.. I've been sent to the country..."

Hearing a buzz as the gates opened up in front of him, lifting a brow to this, Tritan slowly stepped through them, following the driveway up to the house. "You're late.." A voice sounded as Tritan stopped in his foot steps. Slowly turning his 5'10 frame as one of his mother's buddies came into view. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and black work boots only, no shirt as he put down a shovel he had in his hands. Dirt and sweat mixed on his hands and forearms from working. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he wiped his face off with the shirt he had in his hands.

"Hey I was told to be here for 4pm. Not my fault the bus was late.." Tritan commented as he narrowed his eyes.

Sighing as he shoved the shovel into the ground, leaving it stuck in the huge pile of dirt that was sitting on top of a huge blue tarp. "You must be Tritan. You're mom told me you were coming. I'm David Batista. You can call me 'sir' or Dave. Let's get you quickly settled then get you to work." Dave explained as he walked past the kid, walking up the porch steps that led to the house. Tritan rolled his eyes as he followed Dave up and into the house. "Kick your boots off, when you come in here from working. Keeps the place a bit more cleaner, easier on the help to keep clean." Tritan kicked his boots off as he followed Dave through the living room, that was attached to a huge kitchen.

Stepping up to the frig, Dave opened the door, grabbing a bottle of water. Closing the door as he indulged in the cool beverage. Tritan sighs a bit as he looked around. Seeing different photos and such on the living room walls. Stepping up as he looked to a few hanging on the walls in frames. Dave walked to the doorway, as he saw the young kid looking, not saying a word for a the moment. Letting the kid settle in a bit to his new surroundings. Tritan was so intrigued he didn't even realize Dave was standing in the doorway watching. "These all yours?" He asked as he stepped away, grabbing his duffle bag. "No.. Some are mine, some belong to the other guy that lives here." Tritan stopped in his foot steps. "What did you just say man..."

Dave lifted a brow to the kid's attitude. "I said some are mine, some belong to the other guy that lives here. Come on, follow me up to your room. You're going to get changed out of those clothes and into some jeans that are not falling off your hips. Leave the shirt on it's fine and the boots, but tie them. Got plenty of work to do, might as well get started." Tritan followed Dave upstairs and walked through the hallway, a few doors to the rooms were open, some were closed.

Dave stopped as he motioned into an empty room. "This is your room for the time you're here. You can make it home for you. But you won't be spending too much time in here, mostly just sleeping." Tritan stepped into the bare room. Only thing in there was a dark brown dresser that sat in a corner. An oak wooden frame, twin size bed, with folded sheets and a dark green blanket, sitting in the middle of the bed. The right side of the bed was pressed up against the wall, with a window right above the head board. The walls were painted a light blue color with white framed windows and base boards at the bottom of the walls. Dark green plush carpet sat under his feet.

"What am I suppose to do all the other time I have on my hands..." Tritan questioned as he stood in the doorway to his room. "The rest of the time you're going to be working. Your mom has specifics on what she wanted us to do for you." Sighing as he rolled his eyes once again. "Whatever.. I'm here for a little while. Then I'm gone once I turn eighteen, Which is in a few weeks. So I'm not getting cozy here." Dave lifted a brow. "Really? Well remember I mentioned I was not the only one living here?" Tritan turned his attention to Dave. "Yea? So.." Dave chuckles as he pats the kid's shoulder. "You're at a work type camp kid. I'm not the only instructor you'll have. You're mom knows us all from working with us, back in the day. She might of mentioned that to you." Shrugging the man's hand off his shoulder. "She did.. Nor am I impressed with that either." Dave chuckled deeply. "You'll learn to respect us while you're here. That's a guarantee.." With that said Dave walked away, leaving the punk kid to his room.

**Chapter 2**

Seating himself on the side of a ditch as he removed his work gloves, placing them in the grass next to him, dirty from the waste up from working in a ditch, ever since he arrived. Wiping his brow as he sighs, hearing a voice bark. "Back to work!" Jumping as he sighs, knowing this must be one of the others Dave was telling him about yesterday. He knew some of the guys from being on the road with his dad, when he was a kid. "Well I thought I'd see you sometime Mark.." Stepping up in a pair of blue jeans, black wife beater tucked in, sunglasses and a light brown colored cowboy hat on his head, covering himself from the sun, Mark came into view. "Well, well, well. Ain't it young Tritan. Didn't recognize you without all the clothes you're usually hiding under, when we see you with your mom. Get up and get back to work." Rolling his eyes as he sits there. "Whatever.. I'm taking a break." Mark lifted a brow as he knocks Tritan back into the ditch, watching him roll and land on his back in the dirt.

Sitting up as he growls, looking at him. "What the hell was that for?!" Tritan bellowed as he grabbed a shovel trying to climb back out. Mark lowered his sunglasses, down the bridge of his nose. Piercing green eyes narrowing at the kid. "I said get back to work. I'm not kidding. If you don't the entire camp gets punished on your behalf." Pushing Tritan with his boot, on top of his head, back into the ditch he was suppose to be working in. Growling as he stood to his feet again, getting back to work. "This is against my own free will.." Mark shakes his head, having had heard that many times before. "You have no free will Tritan. Not until you can prove that you have responsibility for your actions. Plus learn to respect others and yourself. Now shut up and get back to work, this has to be done today." With that Mark kept walking along, checking on the other workers that were doing various chores around the property.

Climbing out of the ditch, after finally finishing his part, as he wiped his brow of sweat as he slowly walked along the grass. Feeling a hand on his shoulder as he shrugged it off. "Get away.." "Don't talk to me like that Tritan.." Stopping in his foot steps, turning his attention to the voice as he recognized it anywhere. "Dude how did you get here.. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you AJ." His blue eyes caught a pair of brown eyes, that led to one of his gang partners in crime, Ashen Jesse or AJ for short. Shoulder length light brown hair was tied back with a backwards dirty New York Mets cap. Blue jeans, Dark brown worn out work boots and a light gray, sleeveless shirt adorned her athletic figure. "It's alright. I didn't know you're mom sent you here. Of all places."

They both started walking along together, heading out to the barn for their chores. "What do you mean 'Of All Places'?" Chuckling as she looked to him. "This is the last resort the cops and parents have before your sent to juvie. You didn't know that?" Tritan sighs as he shakes his head. "My mom told me she was sending me to some of her friends to get me out of the city. You know after the last fight that I ended up in the hospital in." Nodding her head once. "Yea you weren't the only one that ended up there. I did too." Lifting the left side of my shirt up, showing a fresh scar, that ran the vertical way, half way up my side from the rim of my jeans. Tritan stopped as he took in the scar that sat on his best friend's side. "They box cut you..." He mentioned it more like a statement, than a question. Lowering my shirt as I nod my head once. "Yes they did. After they beaten me to the ground. My dad wasn't too thrilled. I was sent here three months ago." "I was wondering where you disappeared too after that. Nobody knew where you went."

Shaking her head as they walked off. "My dad sent me here. He hated the fact that was I running wild, while he was off on the road working or somewhere in the city. He didn't want to worry about me while he worked. Whatever that means." Tritan chuckles. "Dude he had nothing to worry. You were with me most of the time." "I know, but once he found out his buddies could help him out, he sent me here. Been here ever since." Stopping outside the barn, before heading inside for chores. "So your dad knows Dave, Mark and all them?" Nodding my head. "Yep use to work with them, before he retired and decided to stick with his businesses. Small world isn't it?" Tritan nodded his head once. "Yea.. Sure is." He went to say something else before Mark stepped up to them both. "You two are wasting time. The horses won't water and feed themselves."

Looking up to him. "Sorry Mark it won't happen again. Tritan here was just asking how things worked around here that's all. We were just going to get chores started." Mark nods. "Don't be hanging around with him AJ. He's a bad influence on you. You've come a long way since being here. Don't let him screw up your process." With that said he walked off. Sighing as Tritan went to go follow him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't Tritan. He doesn't mean anything by it. Him and my father are really close. Watches me like a hawk every chance he gets." Tritan sighs as he looks to AJ. "I'm not a bad influence. He doesn't even know me from a hole in the ground." Sighing a bit. "He knew you as a boy and saw you grow up Tritan. But he hasn't seen you in a few years. Give everyone here a chance to get to know the actual you. You must remember, they all knew your dad and were all great friends, a family mostly." Tritan rolls his eyes. "Yea I know.. That's all I've been hearing. Sick and tired of hearing it too." Chuckling as Tritan gave me a look. "I hear it all the time about my dad. It never gets old. I better go. Dave wants my help in the garage. Hopefully I'll see you around." Walking off to the garage to give Dave some help. Tritan shakes his head as he turns on his heels, heading into the barn to get to the chores, before Mark came back and they'd have more problems.

Tritan jumped as he heard something make a noise outside his window, later on that night. Sitting up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, lifting up the shade as he saw AJ waving at him from the side yard below. Motioning to hang a minute, quietly climbing out of bed, dressing in his own clothes. Carrying his work boots in his hands, made his way downstairs, very quietly so he wouldn't wake Dave or Mark up. Stepping outside as he closed the door as AJ came up to the porch, slipping on his work boots as they both hauled ass across the lawn, over to the wall. "I love this idea of getting out of here for the night." Tritan whispered as they both climbed the wall, hopping down to the ground on the other side, where some of their gang was waiting in a jet black Escalade. Both climbing in as they headed off to the city for the night.

After walking around for awhile in their neighborhood, where they're gang ruled the roost. Taking seats on a building's front stoop. "Man I have missed this so much." Tritan said as he puffed on a cigarette, he had just lit, seating himself on the stone railing. Snickering as she sighed. "Dude nothing like rolling with your amigos, after putting on a performance at the hell hole." Tritan lifted a brow. "You're playing them?" Nodding my head once. "Yes I am. So I can get out quicker. So they don't go rat me out to my father. If he ever caught on, I'm dead." Tritan laughs as they hang out, just talking, telling jokes as they always did with their buddies. Until something happen that would change both in ways they'd never imagined.

**Chapter 3**

Stepping into the ER, seeing the place was kind of packed. Dave and Mark stepped up to the Nurse's desk to try and get more information. Nothing was available yet from the doctor's doing the work on both the kids. Plopping themselves in seats, after getting a hold of Tritan's mother and AJ's Father before arriving, they both sat and wait to get word. "How did they get out without us hearing them or even get past the dogs?" Dave questioned as Mark lifted a brow, as he ran a hand through his long auburn locks that sat upon his shoulders, placing his cowboy hat upon the chair next to him. "They somehow drugged the dogs and climbed the wall. Don't ask me how we didn't hear them. They're sneaky and John isn't happy in getting a phone call about his daughter being here again." Dave sighs. "Jelissa wasn't happy in hearing Tritan was in trouble again and here again." They both sat and awaited word or until the parents showed up.

Stepping outside for some air, stretching a bit, Mark couldn't sit any long. Dave and himself had been sitting in the waiting room for hours. Seating himself upon a small stone wall, seeing a dark gray pickup truck pull into the parking lot. He knew who it was, recognized it anywhere as two occupants climbed out and walked over. "What kind of place are you running now Mark? I thought you said your place was escape proof.." John commented as he placed his white cowboy hat upon his head, slipping on his black suit jacket. Mark slowly climbed to his feet. "Nice to see you again too Layfield. It's fool proof, but it seems your daughter has connections that you don't know of." Lifting a brow to that comment as he adjusts his jacket. "So funny I forgot to laugh. Now how is she?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know nothing yet. The doctors are still working on them, unless they're waiting for you to show up, make a scene and get answers yourself." John rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels, heading inside. Black and silver colored cowboy boots making noises upon the cement side walk as he headed inside.

A 5'7 athletic built strawberry blonde stepped up timidly. Her blue eyes sparkled in the nearby light, from a nearby lamp. Dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a white baby tee. Adjusting her small jean jacket that couldn't cover anything up, but show off more of her bust. "Hello Mark. How's Tritan?" She asked. Mark looked to Jelissa as he was surprised on how she was dressed. "Hello Jelissa. I don't know. As I told John they're not telling myself nor Dave anything. They might be waiting for you two to show up, cause you're their parents." Jelissa nodded as she sighed, adjusting her little red purse on her shoulder, walking on ruby red spiked shoes, as she made her way inside to see how her son was doing. Mark stood there watching her walk away, running a hand over his face as he finally realized why Tritan was the way he was. His mom wasn't a saint either, that much he was starting to figure out. Following Jelissa a few steps behind, headed back inside.

A couple of weeks later, Tritan and AJ returned back to the working camp. This time escorted by their parents. Tritan climbed out of the cab as he adjusted the sling that was holding his broken shoulder from moving too much. while the bones and tendons healed, he was hoping properly. Battered and bruised the rest of his body as he stopped in his foot steps, as his mom climbed out, after paying the fare. "Stop right there Tritan." She bellowed as he sighed, looking up to the sky in embarrassment. "Why should I wait for you? I know what needs to be done mom. I don't need you holding my hand every five minutes. I'm eighteen years old." Stepping up Jelissa looked to him. "Don't talk to me like that Tritan Christopher. I'm your mother and I know what's best for you. If you're suppose to be eighteen, act like it and not like a lost thirteen year old." Looking to his mother as he growled, he hated hearing his full name, even as a kid, his father said that when he was really angry, which was rare.

Jelissa lifted a brow. "Got something to say?" Closing his eyes as he took a couple of breaths to calm himself. "No.. I have nothing to say. Just let me do this myself. For dang once. I'm old enough to handle things myself. I'm not a little kid anymore. If dad was here, he'd let me handle it!" Jelissa leaned up and smacked Tritan in the face, watching her son's face snap to the side. "Don't you _ever _and I mean ever talk to me like that again. I'm your mother Tritan. You treat me with respect. If your father was here, you wouldn't be acting like this, now would you be?" Tritan growls as he whipped his head around and looked to her. "You're not my mother! You're my step mother. You just think you're my mother..." Jelissa went to hit him again as a voice stopped her as Tritan walked away. "Enough Jelissa.." Mark spoke as he stepped up. Jelissa turned and looked to Mark. "He needs to show me respect Mark.." Shaking his head as he placed her hand in his, lowering it. "Hitting him isn't the way to make things any easier to emphasis anything. You get into the cab and leave. I'll handle him." Lifting a hand up as he guided Jelissa back into the cab. "He'll be fine. Now go on back home and leave things to myself and Dave." Closing the door as nothing but Jelissa's muffled voice could be heard, as the cab turned around and left the property.

Sighing as her eyes looked to the side, sitting in a wheel chair on the back deck. She had to endure her father giving her a stern talking too for the past half hour. "I'm disappointed in you AJ. I don't know what else to do for you or anything. You won't talk to me, do as I say or anything. I know you're an adult, but you're not acting like one. Wish you'd just talk to me so we're on the same page." John explained as he stood to his feet, dressed in one of his business suits, leaning against the railing with his hands on in front of him. "I'm doing everything I can to help you out. But it seems you've got more inside than I first thought." Sighing as I looked to him, adjusting myself a bit in the chair for better comfort. "What do you want me to say dad? Only thing you want to hear is that I want to follow in your foot steps. No way, I'm not going to do that. I have no interest in doing that. When you're ready to accept that, then come find me until then. Just leave me the hell alone!"

John turned and looked to his own flesh and blood talking to him like he was a thug on the street. "Is that what you want?" Nodding my head. "You bet your bottom dollar that's what I want." Standing to his full height, grabbing his white cowboy hat off the patio table, placing it on his head. "If that's what you want, then so be it. You do what you want AJ. I'm done fighting you tooth and nail. You look me up when your ready to be an adult, have an adult conversation with me. Until then you're on your own." With that said, John walked off the porch, passing Dave along the way to his truck to leave. "Yea you do that dad, lay the guilt trip down and then leave, thinking it will work. Go hide amongst the suits you always worked with. You never cared about me! I see how it always is!" I bellowed as I heard the screeching of the truck's tires as he left the property.

Sighing as I turned seeing Dave walking up the porch steps. "What do you want.." Dave stopped as he lifted a brow. "For one cut the attitude, you're in no position to give me one, when we have to help you every step in your recovery. Two, I live here too. I was heading inside to make sure chores are getting done. Did you do yours? The ones you were assigned inside?" Nodding my head. "Yea I did, like I do everyday." Turning the chair as I faced the backyard. Shaking his head, Dave decided to leave it alone as he headed inside to check on the progress on the other workers.

**Chapter 4**

Things stayed quiet on the ranch for a month or so, while the two recovered from their injuries that were sustained in the hit and run they had gotten into, while running from the cops. Toppled over from her chair as another one of the workers sitting on her, pounding their fists into her face. The rest of the workers surrounded the fight as Mark and Dave heard the commotion out by the corral. Stopping as Dave grabbed the other kid, "Knock it off Hank!" Hank swung one more time, missing Dave's head as he was dragged away and thrown into the dirt. "Let me at her! She's dead!" Hank bellowed as Dave threw him back to the ground. "Calm down or I will double your chores." Pushing the kid down again. "I'll triple it and you'll be punished, your choice..." Hank decided to stay in the dirt where he was, wiping blood from his nose and fat lip he was left with, chest heaving as he was catching his breath.

Mark looked to everybody else, "Alright fight's over, back to work all of you." The group broke up as she slowly rolled onto her side, slowly sitting up. Wiping the blood from a small cut on her forehead, nose and lip upon the t-shirt she was wearing. "You alright?" Mark asked as he put her wheel chair back upright on it's wheels. "Yea.. Just damn ducky." Mark lifts a brow. "What was that?" Thinking quick as AJ decided to change her words. "Yea I'm fine..." Mark helped her back into her chair. "What was that all about?" He questions. Shaking my head as I dusted myself off. "Nothing. Just a misunderstanding that's all. I've got chores to finish." After adjusting my fingerless gloves on my hands, rolled myself off to finish my work. Dave got Hank off to do his as himself and Mark walked side by side, up to the house.

"Gang rivals.." Dave commented as they reached the back porch. "I kind of figured that. What do we do about it?" Mark asked as they both seated themselves in chairs. "I don't know. Hank has been giving us a lot of trouble. I think we're better off sending him away to juvie, like his parole officer wanted to do. Hank's just too much of loose cannon." Dave explained. Mark nodded as he sighs. "I'll make the call to his parole officer, get him out of here soon as possible." Dave nods as he looks off into the distance for a moment. Mark lifts a brow to him. "Something on your mind?" Dave looks to him as he points. "The group over there. Aren't they suppose to be finishing touches on the landscaping over there?" Mark nods his head once, as he looks where Dave is pointing. "Suppose to be. Wonder what they're doing now.." Getting to his feet, Mark decided to check out what the kids were doing, instead of working.

Everybody jumped as they heard Mark bark as he approached. Getting to their feet, getting back to work as Mark stepped up. "What's going on? You six are suppose to be finishing this work up today." Everybody shook their heads as Tritan was busily spreading out mulch between the plants. Mark turned and looked to him. "Something you want to add?" Tritan looked up to him and shook his head. "No nothing is going on. We were just taking a slight break, talking for a moment. Then went back to work." Mark nods his head once, taking the answer for now. "Alright I'll take that for now. If I see you slacking again. You're all going on punishment." Walking off, leaving the group to their work. Sighing as Mark was far away enough for them to talk amongst one another. "So tonight the barn.. Don't be late. If you don't show up, then we know you're not brave enough to do it." Christian spoke up, while helping Tony, plant the last tree in the ground. Everybody nodded their heads as they completed their work, then meet up later on that night in the barn as planned.

Tritan stopped as he saw AJ sitting on the back porch later on that afternoon. Stepping up as he seated himself next to her. "How you're doing?" He asked. Turning herself a bit as she face him. A bit battered and bruised on my face and chest. "Alright. How are things with you?" Tritan went into shock at the sight before him. "What happen AJ?" Sighing as she explained what had happen earlier. Tritan furrowed his brow. "That so.. Well he'll get his tonight.." Lifting a brow to her best friend. "What do you mean by that?" Tritan looked around, making sure Mark or Dave weren't around to hear them talking. Moving closer to AJ as he spoke quietly for only her to hear. "Tonight, myself and a bunch of the guys are getting together in the barn for a little game. Once everybody is in bed, when we're gonna do it." "What kind of game Tri?" She asked curiously. Hearing something nearby, Tritan gave her a look as to tell her '_Don't worry about it_.' Sighing as Dave stepped up onto the deck. "Tritan you're turn to help prepare dinner. Let's go."

Tritan nods as he put his chair back where it belonged on the deck. "Coming Dave." Dave stepped inside as Tritan looked to AJ. "Don't say anything, keep it hush hush." Nodding her head as Tritan followed Dave inside, as I turned back to the work at I had been given.

Later on that night, everybody that was invited snuck out of their rooms, without being heard and met in the farthest part of the old barn, where just hay, grain, and the farming equipment was stored. Pulling a few bails of hay around, making a place to hide as everybody gathered around in a circle. "So what are we doing?" Tony asked as the Italian kid seated himself on a bail of hay as the others took their places in a circle on the floor. "Going to settle who's the best out of all of here." Tritan explained as he nudged another kid named Chancey in the ribs gently. Chancey nodded as he pulled something out from under his shirt, it was wrapped in a dark green bandana, as he placed it on the ground in the middle of the circle. "So.. What is it?" Christian asked as he adjusted his yellow colored bandana that was tied around his head. Representing his gang from the south side of the city.

"This gents is what we're going to be doing.." A Mexican kid name Jose said as he reached over, pulled the bandana off the object as it came into view of the lantern light that surrounded the kids. In the middle of the circle sat an old six shorter, ivory handle, like the outlaws use to use way back then. Everybody's jaws dropped at the sight of the old six shooter. "Chancey where did you get that?" Tony asked. "It's my ole man's. I took it before he went to prison. Just keep it around in case of such of an emergency." Everybody chuckles as Tritan pulled three bullets for the gun out of his pocket, placing them next to the gun. "So what's the idea with this?" Hank asked as he knelt to one knee, after adjusting his black and red colored basketball jersey, representing his gang from south Chicago. Tritan looked to all of them. "Anybody heard of the game Russian Roulette?" Everybody looked at one another then back to Tritan. "I have.." Tony fessed up. "How's it played?" Chancey asked. "One bullet is placed in a random chamber. Each of us take a turn in firing it, while it's placed against your head. Each turn, you have to spin the chamber. We play three rounds. Until one is left standing, that my amigos is how Russian Roulette is played." Jose explained.

"Alright who's in?" Tritan asked as he looked to everybody. "I'm in.." Hank said. "I'm for it." Chancey said moving closer. "I'm out." Tony said as he sat back. "I'm in. I have nothing to lose." Jose said. A few others joined in the circle to play the game. Others decided to step out and leave, they didn't want a piece of this after all. Sighing as he shook his head. "Chicken shits!" Hank said as the others left. "Alright gentlemen.." Jose said as he grabbed the shooter and one bullet, opening up the chambers, placing one bullet into a chamber. Spinning it as he loaded it, placing it back upon the ground. "It's loaded and ready for the first participant. Who's first?" Everybody reached for the gun first, then slowly pulled their hands back. "Alright. Flip a coin determine the order." Hank said as he reached into his pocket, Hank was first and then so on. "Alright Hank you're first. Let's go." Chancey said as Hank picked up the shooter, spun the barrel, waited for it to stop, then held the gun up to his temple...

**Chapter 5**

Shaken awake as AJ sat up rubbing her eyes. "What.. Who.." Her eyes becoming clear as Dave stood next to her bed. "What's.. Wrong.." I said between yawns. "Half the boys are missing.. Do you know where they went?" Shaking my head. "No I don't. Why do you think I would know?" "Cause you're buddy Tritan is missing too. Thought maybe he mentioned something to you." Shaking my head. "No he mentioned nothing to me, except they were gathering in the barn later on." Dave looked to her. "When did he mention this?" "Earlier this evening, before helping you with dinner." "Which barn? We've got two." Thinking for a moment as Mark showed up in the doorway. "One of my shooters from my case is missing. Three shells for it are missing too." Dave looked to him, "You sure?" Mark nods. "I keep those locked. Someone busted the lock on the cabinet. AJ do you know anything about it?" Shaking my head. "No I don't." Sighing at Mark's look. "I swear Mark I don't. If I did, I would tell you. I know how you feel about your stuff being touched." Mark nods. "Who would take it and what would they do with it?" He questioned.

Dave shrugs. "Well if one of your guns is missing, three bullets.. The boys are missing and you just mentioned.." Dave stops as he looks to Mark. "The boys might have it to prove something. They're all from different gangs and cities. That's probably where it went." Mark nods as he walks quickly away as Dave looks to AJ. "Is Tritan involved in anything stupid?" Shaking my head. "No not that I know of. He didn't tell me what they were doing. But knowing him. it's something stupid to prove our gang's the strongest." Dave nods. "I know how it is. I grew up in DC, rough part of it." Turning on his heels as he hurried out of the room to see if he could find anything.

Pulling myself off my bed, dragging myself over to my chair as I rolled myself out of my room, quickly out the back door, going down the ramp that was build, hitting the ground as I rolled myself across the flat ground, stopping as I looked to one barn, seeing no sight of anybody being in there. Looking to the other as I saw a small flicker of light come into view, between a gap in the boards. Maneuvering myself as I finally got to the top of the small hill, looking over my shoulder. Seeing Mark and Dave out near the other barn, looking around. I knew I had to get to the guys, tell them to get lost before they were caught and punished. Rolling myself a bit as gravity took over, pulling me down the small incline towards the old barn. Trying to stop myself as I knew I was going a bit too fast, smashing into the side of the barn. The board broke as I rolled out of my toppled chair, sliding to a halt as the sounds of guns went off.

Mark stepped out of the barn as he heard a gun fire. "Where did that come from?" Dave saw a couple of the boys coming over the small hill, from the back part of the property. "The old barn. Let's go." Mark nods without thinking twice as they headed towards the old barn. Seeing a few of the boys escaping through a slat in the side of the barn. Stopping as Jose ran into Dave, falling backwards into the dirt. "Jose.. What are you doing out here?" Dave asked as he leaned down and picked him up by his shirt. "N...Nothing just hanging out." Mark came up. "Don't lie Jose. Where is my shooter that was taken?"

Jose shook in Dave's grip. "Chancey took it and brought it into the old barn.. Tritan had the ammo.." "What were you doing?" Dave asked. Jose shook his head as Mark ran off towards the barn. Dave let him go. "Get back to the house. We'll deal with you and the others after." Jose stumbled as he took off back to the house. Dave ran down the incline as he saw AJ's chair in the dirt, seeing a few of the boards broken. He made his way through the opening. Turning on a flash light he had in his hand. "What happen.." Mark was in the middle of circled bails of hay. "Call for help.." Mark said as Dave grabbed his cell phone and made the phone call. Putting his cell phone away as he walked over sighing, as he shook his head. Laying in front of Mark was Hank with a hole in the side of his head, blood scattered about the hay and the kid's clothes. The shooter laid in the hay the three bullets still laying next to it.

"Helps on the way..." Was all Dave could say as he saw an automatic pistol laying in Hank's hand still. Mark was applying pressure to hopefully save the kid from a fate he rarely saw on his ranch, which was death. Dave turned as he heard a groan from nearby. Moving the flash light as the beam caught the sight of AJ laying in the dirt and hay. Jogging over as he got a closer view, he slowly stopped in his tracks. Blood stained her shirt as she was laid out on her stomach. Sinking to his knees as he removed his shirt, applying pressure to the three bullets wounds in her back. "Helps on the way AJ.. Stay still.." He said softly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder as he saw Tritan, shaking as he sunk to his knees. Sniffling as he looked to Dave. "I..I.." Dave shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Tritan's shoulder. "No.. It's not yours Tritan. Calm down son.." Tritan leaned against Dave as he broke down, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Mark heard the commotion as he walked over as he sighs. "Go on back to the house Tritan. Lead the medics out here please." Sniffling as he slowly got to his feet, walking off as he was told. Mark crouched as he shook his head, "Hank's dead..." Dave sighs as he lowered his a bit. "What drove these kids to do this.. Is beyond my logical thinking.." Mark took over where Dave left off, speaking softly. "I don't know Dave. But we've saved many from these types of situations. Some we have not. But you know as well as I do. We don't give up easily. Looks like we need more help." Dave nods as he gets to his feet as Tritan opened the door, leading the medics and police in. Mark stepped back as the medics came over to tend to AJ. Walking over as a police officer approached him and Dave, trying to piece the puzzle of what happen on their ranch tonight.

**Chapter 6**

Mark and Dave rounded up the boys a couple of days later in the living room. Standing before all the boys that were involved in last night's little event. "Alright.. I don't know what has gotten into your minds lately. But when you all first arrive, what's the first rule?" Mark asked. Everybody looked at one another, then back up to Mark. Nobody didn't want to answer, get it wrong and have more chores to do.

Stepping in the door as a voice spoke. "When you step on to this ranch, leave all gang related things at the gate."

Mark looked up as he saw Tritan standing in the doorway to the kitchen, with the two more helping hands in the form of Jeff and his brother Matt Hardy. Mark nods. "Very good Tritan. That's right.." Looking to the rest of the crew. "We always teach you that the first two weeks you're here, with a few small incidents here and there. Now what happen a couple of night ago, was uncalled for. Especially by a certain few who have been here for quite awhile and know the rules." Glaring at Chancey and Jose. "I'm not pointing fingers at who did what. But I want to know the truth of what happen. How Hank ended up shooting himself and who took out AJ?"

Everybody clammed up real quick and didn't want to nark at the next person sitting to their left or right. It was a code of ethnics they went by, even though they were on neutral territory. Dave sighs as he looks to the group. "We'll sit here all night until someone gives us an answer, to why we are one man short and another in the hospital?" Still nobody didn't want to speak up. Mark pinching the bridge of his nose in frustrations. "Alright you want to play the silent game. Everyone's on punishment. Confined to quarters, only to be out when Dave, Jeff, Matt or myself take you out of your room for chores. Early rising for exercises and long distance running, until someone comes forward with what happen." A huge groan was heard over the group as everybody rose to their feet, headed upstairs to their rooms.

Tritan felt a hand on his shoulder as he was still standing between Matt and Jeff. He was already on that strict punishment, since that night, for taking the pistol and ammo without permission. He wasn't going to rat out Chancey for taking the pistol out of Mark's display case in his study. Looking up it was Mark, he had stepped up to the kid. "You come with me. I've got something special to show you. Been waiting until the right moment to show you." Tritan nodded his head as he followed Mark down the hallway towards his study, where nobody was allowed to go without Mark's permission.

Unlocking the door as Mark opened the door, stepping inside as Tritan slowly stepped inside. Mark walked over to a book shelf that had books and albums stacked to the ceiling on. A heavy oak desk sat in front of a large bay window, which gave a wonderful view to the mountains and such out in the backyard. A small plush couch sat between more book shelves, along with two plush chairs sitting in front of the desk. "Shut the door Tritan and take a seat." Mark pointed as he grabbed a couple of things off of the book shelf. Tritan closed the door, nodding as he did what he was told. Mark walked over, seating himself next to Tritan. "I've always wanted to show you this, ever since your dad past. But I knew it wasn't the right time until now." Tritan lifted a brow to the album Mark handed him. Taking the dark brown leather bound, thick almost like a dictionary as he placed it in his lap. Slowly opening the lid as varies pictures came into his view, along with varies newspaper clippings, along with a few full magazines. Narrowing his eyes as he started looking them over. The pictures all looked familiar, turning a page as he stopped.

Running his fingertips over the picture, like it would jump out at him and bite his fingers off. "That's your dad. Himself and Eddie at WrestleMania 20, after winning the title. He was so proud and happy at the same time. He wished you were there with him." Mark explained softly. Tritan slowly looked to Mark. "Why are you showing me these?" Mark took the album from Tritan's lap, placing it in his. Turning a few pages as Tritan looked over to see the photos. "I wanted to see what you'd say when I showed you." Looking to Tritan. "Miss him don't you.." Tritan looked away as he shook his head. "Not in the least..." Mark shook his head gently. "Everything your father did was for you, Tritan. When he first knew he was going to be a father, everybody in the locker room heard about it for months until you were born."

Tritan still didn't look anywhere but out the window to his side. Crossing his arms over his chest. "He never cared when he left my mom..." "He didn't tell you the truth did he?" Mark asked as Tritan looked to him. "The truth is he left myself and mom cause he didn't care about us anymore. Why do you ask?" Tritan explained. Mark sighs as he looks to the kid, turning the album, pointing to a picture. "Does this look like a father who didn't care about his one and only son?" Tritan lowered his eyes to the photo Mark was pointing out to him. It was a photo of himself and his dad with the U.S Championship title. He was about ten years old in the photo. Both had huge smiles as he was held in his dad's lap with the title opened up and on display in front of the both of them.

"Every chance he got he call you.. When he won a title he would come to me, tell me wishing you were there with him to celebrate the win with him. Everything he did in his career was for you to be proud of him, Tritan." Tritan closed his eyes, lowering his head a bit. Mark took the photo out of the book, placing it in Tritan's hand. "Here take this. You could use it better than I could." Tritan lifted his head a bit, looking to the photo in his hand. Clearing his throat as he spoke. "Why do you have it?" "I kept a lot of things over the years the guys gave me. If and when they had kids and I ended up seeing them, of course when they're older. I would give something to them. Never know you could use it." Tritan smiled a bit as he held the photo in both his hands.

"Mark.. What really happened.." Tritan asked softly. Mark looked to him, placing the album upon the coffee table, that sat in front of the couch, it was still open of course. "Your dad was always on the road, trying to make a living for you and your mom. Back home, she ended up in things that your dad didn't like. Things didn't work out and she left your dad, it wasn't vice versa." Tritan looked to Mark dead in the eyes. "Mom left Dad?" Mark nodded as he spoke softly. "She did. For her drugs, drinking and wild ways. Your dad found out the hard way, when he returned home to find his six year old son alone without your Mom around. Mean while, your Mom was out doing god who knows what." Tritan looked away. "I remember that night. Dad came home.. I went running to him, scared out of my mind cause mom had left without a word.

Dad never let me go as he searched through out the house for her. Once he figured she wasn't home and found other things, that I can't remember. Packed up some stuff for me, took me Granpaps and Grams house in Winnipeg. Stayed there while dad was off the road. Once he returned, he took me with him... I don't ever remember seeing Mom again after that..." Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder. "She was found dead couple of days later, in an alleyway. Police assumed a drug overdose, but who knows. Your dad was happy he got you out of there when he did. He juggled work and taking care of you, the best he could until you were eleven years old. Then he married Jelissa. You know the rest of that." Tritan snorts. "Yea I do. I despise her to no end. She didn't marry Dad for love, just for his money. He figured it out after a year of being married to her." Sighing as Tritan ran a hand through his hair. "I gave him a hard time for awhile, but him and I made up for lost time, before I got a call stating he was gone.."

Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "He always loved you Tritan. Even though he didn't say it to you much. He always knew how to show it to you." Tritan nods his head once. "I know. I still miss him.. Is that wrong?" Mark moved his arm as he shook his head, "No it's not wrong at all. He was your dad Tritan. You have every right to miss him." Tritan sighs gently. "He wouldn't be proud of what I've become. A low down gang banger that doesn't give a shit.." Mark bit his tongue on that one. "Let me put it to you this way Tritan. He will always be proud of you, because you're making an effort to change yourself before you became too far in to climb out." Nodding his head once, Tritan slowly got to his feet. "I swear it from this day forth.. I'm going to try my hardest and do my best to do better." Mark nods as he climbed to his feet. "Now that's the Tritan I know, for owning up to your mistakes is, one step towards being a man. Trust me, someday you'll understand what your dad felt when he had you as son. Just gonna have to find the right person to settle down with."

Tritan chuckles a bit as he looks to Mark. "Someday I will. Right now I want to get myself back on my feet and do something with myself." Mark nods. "Good start. Any ideas?" Tritan looked to the photo as he speaks softly. "Maybe I was destined to follow my father.." Mark took a step up, placing a hand upon his shoulder, looking to the photo in Tritan's hands. "You already on the road Tritan. You just need to get back on it. Get back into your training and everything. You already got the look down." Tritan chuckles a bit. "I do look like him don't I..." Mark nods his head once, patting the kid's shoulder gently. "You do.. Spitten image. Sometimes the guys and myself have to do a double take to make sure we're not looking at Chris. Then we remember we're looking at his son, that he will always be proud of." Tritan swallows hard as he nods his head once. "I better go.. I've got chores." Mark nods as Tritan turns to leave.

"Oh by the way, have you gone to see AJ yet?" He asks as Tritan stops in front of the door. "No I haven't. I wasn't allowed per her father." "I'm heading up there to visit her tonight. Why don't you come with myself and Dave. I'll talk to Layfield." Tritan smiles a bit as he nods his head. "Thank you Mark.. For everything." With that he left the study to head back out for chores. Walking over to the coffee table as he leaned his hand down as he closes the album, "You're welcome anytime kid." With that he left the study to monitor the rest of the crew, before going on that visit.

**Chapter 7**

A month later, slowly rolling her chair into the barn, seeing an old ring setup. Stopping as she rubbed her eyes, Tritan and a couple of the guys were in the ring with Dave and Jeff. Slowly rolling myself up for a better look, stopping as I watched Tritan get put through the paces with Dave. Sitting there intrigued in the paces of what looked like to be wrestling, but to me it looked mostly likely a mugging. Chuckling as Dave knocked Tritan down once more as Tritan laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. Dave stepped up as he looked down at him. "Had enough?" He asked. Tritan could only nod his head once, as he was still trying to get his breath back into his body. Dave turned and looked to the rest. "Alright chores need to be done. That's enough for today." The rest slowly turned and walked off, some stopping to talk to me, most of them ignored me and kept right on walking.

Dave helped Tritan to his feet as he patted his shoulder. "You'll get it. Give yourself a chance to get back into the swing of things." Tritan nods as Jeff handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks. " He opened it and guzzled it without even stopping. "Look what the cat dragged in.." Dave commented as he hopped to the ground. "Giving him a run for his money Dave?" Chuckling a bit as I rolled myself up as Dave chuckles. "You could say that. He asked to do this." Nodding as Tritan climbed out of the ring and sat on the side. "When did you get back?" Tritan asked. "Just a few minutes ago. Dad's up at the house talking with Mark..." Dave sat down next to Tritan. "How you feeling?" Shrugging a bit, "From the waist down I don't feel nothing. Waist up I feel everything, getting stronger everyday to do things I need too." Dave nods as he gets to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on the rest of the crew. Good job today Tritan." Tritan nods as Dave took his leave, with Jeff following.

"I'm sorry you got hurt.." Tritan started to say as AJ lifted a fingerless covered hand. "Now don't you dare start with apologizing Tri. It wasn't your fault..." Tritan sighs as he gets to his feet, walking beside AJ as they both left the barn, stepping out into the warm sun, with a cool breeze rattling the trees and tall grass. "Feels good to be out of that hospital finally." Tritan nods as I roll myself along, towards the house. Stopping as Tritan plopped into the grass as he sighs. "I have good news.." He started to say. Lifting a brow to Tritan, "Yea? What's that?" "Heading on the road with Jeff and Matt. Gonna pursue what I started a couple of years ago." "You're going to follow your dad always wanted you to do eh?" Tritan nods his head once. "Yea I am. But I'm going to do it in my own style. Like I've always done. I'm a high flyer, nothing going to stop me from that, except maybe an injury." Chuckling a bit. "I think you'd be great. I've always told you keep going, but you gave up for awhile."

Tritan shrugs. "Well I got back to thinking about it, after what happen. Got me thinking I can't keep going like this anymore, I'm not getting anywhere the way I'm going." Looking to him oddly. "Have you been reading fortune cookies again?" Laughing as Tritan shakes his head. "No I haven't. Just been talking with Mark and Dave that's all. Mark mostly.. He told me some things I wish I heard a long time ago." "Oh the ole wise Man has been after you. Yea.. I got preached too myself. After this I haven't heard the end of it since." Looking up as Mark and Layfield walked onto the porch. "You ready to go?" Layfield asked AJ as he walked down the stairs. Shaking my head. "No I'm not. Why can't I stay?" Turning my chair a bit as I looked to him. "We've discussed this already AJ. There's nothing for you to do here. You're better off in a rehabilitation hospital, where you'll get proper care, like the doctor suggested you do."

Looking to Mark. "What do you think?" Mark stood at the top of the porch steps, leaning against the support beam. "I told him you can stay. Do thing around the house, I would work with you on your rehab, but your father doesn't believe I could do it." Looking to my father. "Why do you think Mark couldn't do it? Worried as always I'll end up dead?" Layfield sighs deeply. "AJ don't start this again. I've got to get back. I'm really busy with work, I don't have time for this..." Shaking my head as I rolled over to the truck, opening the door, grabbing my back pack out of the front seat, placing it over the handles of my chair, then grabbing my duffle bag. Closing the door as I rolled away, sitting near the base of the stairs, placing my duffle bag on the stairs. "I'm staying. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You've done well for yourself so far AJ. You've been in numerous fights, nearly killed twice. Shot in the back and now you'll never walk, if you don't work at it. Is that what you want? Stay in that chair the rest of your life?" Layfield questioned. "If I am, then I'm destined to be. Did it ever occur to you, what I wanted to do, besides follow you around in the corporate world.." Layfield removes his hat, running a hand through his hair. "I forbid it AJ. You and I have discussed this numerous times. I'm not going to let you get into that. You've seen what it has done to me physically." Sighing as I shake my head. "I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life and your just gonna shoot it down, just like that?" Layfield stepped up to his one and only daughter. "AJ, I don't want to see you get more hurt or worse. We've discussed this numerous times and you know why." Looking up as I shook my head, "You never cared what I wanted to do.. Only what you wanted.. I'm sick of living in your shadow. That's all I've done. Trying to turn me into a corporate monkey. It's not gonna happen I'm not cut out for that."

"It's better than being a gang banger on the streets isn't it?" He asked. Shaking my head as I moved myself around him. "Just wait until I get there. You'll be regretting in not support me!" I bellowed as I rolled myself across the dirt ground, back towards the barn. Layfield sighs as he watches AJ roll away, shaking his head as he placed his hat back upon his head. "I'm sorry you had to witness that..." Mark shook his head as Tritan was sitting on the steps, not saying a word. He knew what AJ was going through. He went through it with his father before he past. And now he was going through it with his step mother. But he was determined to get where he wanted to be, even if it meant breaking a promise to his step mother, which at the moment he didn't care much about.

"Sounds like AJ has a plan in mind Layfield. Why don't you just let her do what she really wants to do.." Mark commented as Dave stepped out from around the side of the house, stopping in his foot steps. Layfield looks to Mark. "She can't Mark. Limitations are now her enemy. You know that just as well as I do. She's not cut out for what we use to do. She'd get killed in that ring, before even reaching the big time. I don't want to see her fail and be disappointed." Mark lifts a brow, stepping down the stairs slowly, stopping in front of Layfield. "I think your afraid she'll fail and drag your name through the mud for what you've done for the business over the years. Is that it?" Layfield narrows his eyes. "No I don't want her being disappointed again, after doing what she wanted. I don't want to have to tell her I told her so and she should of done what I told her to do in the first place. This is none of your business Mark." Mark lifts a brow. "It's none of my business? You're on my property and she's in my care. As the paper work states that you signed. So I would get into your truck, drive off back to whatever you do in the city. Thinking about what you just said and what AJ said, then come back and see me, once you get your head out of your ass!" Layfield growled through gritted teeth, turning on his heels, walking around his truck, climbing in and driving off, kicking up dust and dirt as he hit the black top, screeching his tires.

Mark sighs as he shakes his head, placing his cowboy hat back on his head. Catching Tritan out of the corner of his eye. "Where you off too?" He asked as he saw him walking off. "To find AJ, make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Mark placed a hand on Tritan's shoulder. "Leave her be. Trust me she won't kid. Go do your chores. Dave or I will take care of her." Tritan stops as he sighs, hearing Mark's words as he nods, heading the opposite way, off to finish his chores. Mark lowered his hand to his side as Tritan walked off for chores. "Layfield being stubborn again.." Dave stated, more less a question. Mark nods his head once. "Yea.. He's blocking out what AJ's trying to tell him. He's just being Layfield." Dave steps up as Mark turned to face him. "So what are we going to do?" He asks. "Do what I said I would do. Work with her and see what we can do to encourage her to not give up on what she wants to do." Dave lifts a brow, "And what's that?" "Remember what AJ use to do before heading down the wrong road?" Dave nods his head once. "She wants to do that for a career. Layfield's afraid she'll taint his legacy." Dave runs a hand through his short black hair. "That's what his problem really is?" Mark nods. "Yep it is. But AJ's going to prove him wrong, just you watch."

Dave nods his head once again, "But how if she can't walk or anything?" Mark places a hand on Dave's left shoulder. "There are other things she is willing to do, if she can't do that. If you catch my drift." Dave looks to him, finally it dawned on him. "Oh I get it. You are ahead of the game here aren't you?" "Someone has to be around here, especially with Tritan and AJ." Patting Dave's shoulder as he walked off to find AJ.

Finally getting herself into the ring, pulling herself under the bottom rope. Pulling herself up onto her feet in a corner, leaning back against the padding, seating herself on the second rope. Sighing as I shook my head gently. Mark stepped up out of the nearby shadows of the evening. He had finally found AJ, after looking all afternoon and part of the early evening. "I'd thought I would find you here." He commented as he climbed up upon the ring apron. Turning as I looked to him. "How did you know where to find me?" She questioned. "Been looking for you all day. This was the last place I thought you'd be. Plus it seems to be a quiet place to collect your thoughts. Care to share?" Climbing between the ropes as Mark leaned against them.

Shaking her head as I looked away. "Don't feel much like talking. You heard what was said. All I have to say about it. But I'm not gonna make it in here, like I originally was working towards in the past. But I want to manage or work behind the scenes or something. It might seem silly, but I miss traveling with dad before he retired. Just love hearing the roar of the crowd, either booing or cheering when he stepped out of the curtain to entertain the crowd. He'd walk into the back stage area with a huge grin on his face, knowing he enjoyed his match and it went over without a hitch. Is that so wrong that I want to be in the business I grew up in practically?"

Mark shook his head. "No it's not wrong at all AJ. I think you'd be a wonderful manager, writer, costume designer. Whatever you do, I know you will achieve whatever you seek in the end." Sighing as I look to him. "Then why is Dad giving me a hard time?" Mark sighs gently as he slowly stands to his feet. "Cause he's afraid that you'll go out there and ruin his reputation, that took so long for him to build. Instead of listening to his heart and you, on what you really want to do. You're plans sound like there solid. You have yourself together, it's putting them into motion, following through and reaching the goal you have set in your mind." Mark explained as I nod my head once, running a hand through my hair, slowly seating myself upon the mat.

Swallowing hard as I speak. "Why do you and everybody else understand what I want and my own father doesn't?" "Cause he's being stubborn at the moment AJ. He just thinking one way and his way is his own or you don't go anywhere. You know how he gets." Nodding my head once. "I guess I'm a disappointment to him, always have been." Mark steps up as he kneels down upon one knee. "That's not true AJ. He's just concerned that you'll end up going down the wrong path and not make something of yourself. He's proud of you no matter what. Don't think like that at all, because you're not a disappointment. You've come a long way since you've been here. That's something to be proud of isn't it?" Looking up to him as I shrug. "I guess so..."

"How about we head inside, sit down you and myself. Go over your plan of what you want to do. I'll give you a few pointers on how and where to go from here. How about that?" Looking to him once again, "You really want to help me? After all the things I've done to you in the past?"

Mark nods his head. "Everybody makes mistakes AJ. As long as you learn from them, then it's was worth the mistake in the first place. I want to help you, because I see potential in you and Tritan. I know you two could really make it, if you are helped along the path. Your hearts and minds will follow, push you to make your strive towards your goals." Nods my head as Mark climbs out of the ring, helping myself into my chair, getting comfortable. "Been in the fortune cookies again?" I asked with a slight giggle. Mark pushes AJ's chair out of the barn, as they both slowly head back towards the house. "No I haven't been reading fortune cookies. It's just a bit of advice from someone who's been there." Reaching up, patting one of Mark's hands. "Thank you... Thank you for everything. If I haven't thank you before I am now." Mark smiles a bit. "It was all worth it to see you at this point, even though a few minor set backs. But it doesn't mean you can't jump the hurdles and keep running." Nods as we head inside, doing as Mark promised me.

**Chapter 8**

A month later, sitting on a cushioned bench on the back porch, sighing as Mark finished working on my therapy for strengthening the muscles in my legs. Looking to him as he finished up, wiping his hands off on a hand towel, after using some kind of cream on my legs. He told me it was suppose to help my muscles once it's rubbed in right. Almost like a massage more than anything. "How your legs feeling, since we've added those new exercises?" He asked as he stood to his feet, cleaning up a few things. "Same as always. I feel very little, some places are still numb. I don't think I'll ever walk Mark." Mark stepped back out onto the back porch, seating himself once again, placing a bottle of water upon a small table next to AJ. "You will, just got to give my methods more time. If you don't at least you have some sensations, your not totally numb like you were a month or so ago." Nodding my head as I grab the water, drinking some as I put it down. Sitting in the shade of the awning that the guys on the ranch had installed so we could enjoy the back porch without getting sun burned.

"Yea I know, be patient and all that. You're right this is a lot better than where I was before hand." Mark nods as he turned his head as Dave stepped up, "Something wrong?" Dave stops in his foot steps. "Not today from anybody. Everything is working smooth. Which to me is a miracle within it's own rights." Dave continued his walk up the porch steps, placing the mail upon the table. "Mail call." Taking the rest to deliver it to the workers rooms, for when the day's chores were completed, they'd have something to look forward too. Mark nods in taking his part of the mail, going through it. "Anything of interest?" AJ asked as she saw the expression on his face. Mark looked up from a letter as he lowered it. "Letter from my old boss Vince McMahon..."

Lifting a brow as I place my leg braces on. Climbing myself into my chair, getting comfortable once again. "Oh? What did he have to say?" Mark sighs gently. "I.. I don't know how to tell you this..." Rolling forward as Mark hands me the letter. Taking it from his hand gently as I read it over. Lowering my head as I shook it, placing the letter on the bench, rolling off, down the ramp, heading off. I wanted to be alone. Mark sighs as he picks up the letter, crumpling it in his right hand as Dave stepped out onto the porch. "Whoa.. Something wrong?" He asked as he seated himself. "Vince that's what's wrong..." Mark grumbled. Dave lifted a brow, "Now what did he do?" Mark looks to him. "He just made AJ's dreams not a reality anymore..." Dave sighs as he runs a hand through his short hair. "He'll take Tritan at the drop of a hat, but not AJ. Just because she'll do something else within the company. Did he say why he wouldn't take her?"

Mark sighs gently. "Cause she isn't able bodied to perform in the ring. He rather have her in the ring working than be a manager or even be a writer." Dave snorted a bit. "Could use the help in the writing department.." "Yea I know..." "Where did AJ go, after finding this out?" Dave asked, looking around. "She took off to be alone.." Mark answer softly. Dave sighed as he shook his head, "That kid has been through enough. Why can't she catch a break?" "To be honest Dave, I really don't know. Even her own father isn't giving her any support either. We're the only ones she has now." Dave looked to Mark. "What do you have strewing through that mind of yours..." Mark chuckles a bit. "I don't have nothing.." Dave chuckles. "I can tell, you do have something brewing in your mind. I want to know what you have planning. So I can help out, maybe beat the crap out of some people." Mark chuckles as he climbs to his feet. "Don't worry about it Dave. You'll see once my plan is in motion and completed. Trust me."

Patting the man's shoulder as he walked off.

Later on that day, sitting out in the field, one of the best places to sit on the property to see everything. Running a hand through her hair, lost in thought mostly of what to do from this point on. "I'd thought I would find you here..." AJ sighed to that voice, not wanting to even hear it never mind speak. "What do you want? Ridicule me.. Tell me I'm more worthless now than ever before?" Layfield sighs as he removes his cowboy hat from his head, running a hand through his hair. "Alright I think I deserve that..." Sighing as I shake my head, not even turning to look at my father. "What do you want? I don't need nothing from you." Stepping up as he adjusted his dark grey suit jacket, just coming from the office, after getting a phone call. "I got a call from someone today. I guess you got the news you weren't wanting to receive today.." Rolling my eyes. "Oh yea I received it alright. When did it become a crime to be handicapped and make a living? He had a one legged kid in that ring before." "This is different AJ, you know that. You can't move period. That kid could at least hop around and do moves in the ring."

Whipping around as I turned my chair, "Who side are you really on? That's what I want to know.. His or Mine?" "I'm not taking sides AJ. I'm trying to make you see how unfair things can get, while you try many things, that not many can achieve in your aspect." Layfield explain, while fiddling with his hat in his hands. Shaking my head. "Ever since I turned eleven you've never backed me up. Ever since mom passed. You've been distant from me. Shoved yourself deep into your work and forgotten me, unless I was in trouble. Then you'd show even if it killed you or took time away from you job. I'm really nothing to you am I?" Layfield furrowed his brow. "What gives you that idea that I think that way? I'm working my ass off to keep a roof over your head, food on the table, clothes on your back. Send you to the best schools in the city. Try and give you things I never had growing up. I did it all for you, not just for myself." Rolling my eyes a bit. "This ole bit again... I've heard this a million times. You did it cause that's what you wanted. I didn't want to go to the private schools. You forced me to go, cause you hated the fact that I was hard to handle in the public schools."

"That's not true AJ and you know it. You told me yourself you wanted to go to all those places I sent you." "Oh yea sending me to JUVIE! That was great dad! Thanks for sending me somewhere that nearly killed me! I think I was better on the streets than there." Layfield sighs as he shakes his head. "What do you want me to say to you AJ.. How will it help you get over the hatred you hold against me?" "Nothing you say can bring back years of you ignoring me and making your work be the number one thing and not your own daughter. Mama was never liked that, she always had time for me. If she didn't, she made the time for me. You never did. When she was alive, you weren't always there. I would sit in my room, hear her in the next room yelling into the phone, trying to make you come home. You always gave her an excuse. You never heard her crying, wishing you were home for certain things. No.. You never heard her.. Cursing the day she past, you'd regret not coming home, when she wanted you home..." Layfield growls, reaching back releasing what frustration he just had into his hand, connecting with his daughter's jaw.

Falling out of my chair as pain ran through my jaw, placing a hand upon it, checking making sure it wasn't broken. "You son of bitch! You hit me!" Layfield shook his hand as he picked his hat up off the ground. "I loved your mother and you. I was out making a living, so you two could have everything that you both wanted! She wanted more than I could give her AJ..." He spat as he was seeing red in front of him. Growling as I went to move towards him, seeing him swing again. Moving as he missed. Backing away the best I could as he came at me again. Ducking under some nearby bushes as I gasped for air. I had never crawled that fast in my life, except for when I was trying to hide, beaten and battered in alley ways.

"She knew what she was getting into when she married me. She accepted it all! Even who I was. As things went on, she hated what I was becoming and the success I was having! She wanted me home more when my career was at it's high point. I wasn't going to come home every time your mother cried wolf practically to me on the road! She had issues AJ and I've told you that many times before. You still don't accept that. That's not my problem that you can't take the truth!" Layfield bellowed as he stood on his feet, near the bushes, where he knew his daughter climbed under. "Fine.. You think what you want and do what you want. You always have and always will. Just leave me out of it. I want nothing to do with you, if you're going to be like your mother! Look me up when you've got yourself together and want to talk like an adult." With that said, picking his hat up off the ground, once again, stalking off back to his truck.

Shaking as I swallowed hard, hearing every word he said to me. Avoiding the dirt he had kicked my way, before walking off. Laying my forehead upon my hands, that I had folded in front of me. Sighing as I growled, pounding my fists into the Earth, many times over getting every single piece of frustration out. I lost count as I saw my knuckles were cut, caked with blood and dirt. Hearing nothing but the sounds of the night coming out. Slowly dragging myself out from under the bushes, seeing it was dusk. Sighing as I slowly sitting myself up, dusting myself off a bit. "AJ! Where are you!?" I heard bellowed as it echoed through the ranch. Sighing as I recognized the voice, it was Mark looking for me. He saw my battered jaw, he'd get in his truck and find my father and beat'em beyond recognition. At this moment, I didn't really care.

"Over here.." I yelled as I dragged myself along the ground over to my knocked over chair. Slowly getting my wheel chair back up on it's wheels, as I heard Mark climbing the hill as he came over the top, following the mini dirt path. "There you are. What the hell happen?" He asked as he stopped in his foot steps, seeing AJ on the ground, getting her chair back upright. Slowly walking up as he stopped in shock, seeing the bruises on the left side of AJ's jaw. Sighing as I looked to him. "Don't... Say anything.. Please." Mark sighs as he shakes his head, helping AJ back into her chair. Settling in as I looked to him, "My father and I had some words exchanged.. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, crawling for my life into the bushes." Mark crouched down beside AJ as he sighs. "He hit you didn't he.." He stated, not actually a question, seeing the evidence was good enough for him.

Nodding my head as I sigh. "Yea he did. He didn't like something I said and slugged me. I guess I deserved it in his eyes. Him and I will never see eye to eye. Told me I was turning into my mother. Told me she had issues and shit. I think he's the one with the issues." Mark sighs as he places a hand on AJ's shoulder, "Your father is no saint AJ, I think you know this by now." Nodding her head once. "Yea I know. You and some of the guys told me, what he use to do on the road while working. He was the same thing, when he came off the road too. Home life wasn't always as he tells it..." Mark didn't know what to say at this moment, hearing this from AJ was different. Beyond the Layfield he knew all those years. Layfield told him things at home weren't the best, why he buried himself in his career when he was on the road. But he didn't know it was this bad.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. Shaking my head as I looked to him. "Not really. I just want to get cleaned up, get some sleep and get a fresh start on what I guess I'm really going to become. Absolutely nothing per my father." Shaking his head. "You are going to be something AJ. Give something else a chance." Lifting a brow to him. "What can I do now Mark?" "What was the other things you wanted to do, if you couldn't get in the ring again." "Manage, booking or writer.. Why do we ask this Mark?"

Climbing to his feet as he grabbed the handles of AJ's chair, pushing her gently around and back towards the house. "How about being my Personal Assistant?" Lifting a brow as I looked up to him. "Personal Assistant? Alright what's the catch?" Mark looked down to her. "Dave and I talked about it. The boys here are done. They head back to wherever they came from starting tomorrow..." "Okay.. What does this have to do with being your PA?" "Dave and I are heading back on the road. Coming out of retirement. Heading back on the road and getting back in the ring. We're joining Tritan and the boys back on the road." Lowering my head as I looked away. "I don't know..." "No need to answer at the moment, give me your answer when you're ready. You have two days to decide. That's when Dave and myself head back onto the road ourselves."

Pushing AJ up the ramp and into the house, which was kind of noisy with the help in the kitchen making dinner with Dave supervising. Mark pushed AJ past the chaos, down the hallway to his office. Closing the door as he walked around AJ, turning a couple of lights on, seating himself behind his desk. Slowly AJ rolled herself a bit forward, looking to Mark as she moved, placing herself in front of his desk. "If and I mean if I take this offer... What do the duties entail?" Mark grabbed a few things out of a nearby drawer, placing them upon the desk top. "The duties entail, making sure everything for me is booked. That means, hotels, flights, rentals the whole fifty yards. Making sure everything is prepared in our rooms, signings everything I have to know for that night's performance. Script changes everything like that." Lifting a brow as Mark listed everything that I would be doing.

"I'd be traveling with you all over the place..." Mark nodded his head once, "Everywhere I go.. You go, except the ring of course." Chuckling a bit as I lean back against the back of my chair. "Why the change?" She asked. Mark leaned back in his high back, cushioned office chair. "Miss being on the road, entertaining in the ring. I was the best of the best, when I left. I miss it all I guess. Dave too." "I see. What makes you think I can do this for you, without screwing it up royally?" Mark chuckles a bit. "I know you better than anybody else, that will not take no shit from nobody. You rule with an iron fist. Most important of all, you know how to stand on your own two feet, without my supervision twenty four seven. If I had someone else I would have to train them. You already are from being here for so long." Nodding her head gently. "I get it. No need to make it seem like it's a fluffy chair type job here Mark."

Mark shakes his head. "It's not. It's a hard job and not many can handle it. But I know you can. So what do you say? You going to follow your big buddy all over the place or go do something else?" Placing his hand upon the papers, he had placed upon the desk. Pushing them gently forward with a pen on top of them. "If you are, go over this contract that I have personally written up and is signed by Vince McMahon himself. Trust me I made sure things are fair, but if there is anything that needs to be changed or added, per your wants and such. Then we'll discuss them and come to an agreement. Then you pack up your gear and we head out." Moving closer as I lift up a dusty, blood caked dirt hand as I grabbed the pen, slowly reading every page.

Mark sat back watching, seeing AJ's hands were going to need some tending too, after they were finished here. Looking as AJ placed the pen on the line on the last page, next to Vince's john hancock, which was already on the paper. Placing the pen upon the desk, placing the papers back down, pushing it back towards Mark. "You've got yourself a Personal Assistant Mark. I like the terms and everything. To me they're fair." Mark nods as he grabs the contract, placing it in a large mailing envelope, sealing it as he places it upon the desk. Climbing to his feet, walking around as he leans his hand out. "Welcome to the family AJ." Smiling broadly as I took his hand firmly as we shook on it. "Glad to be apart of it. One way or another." Mark nods as they released the shake. "Let's get you cleaned up and get to dinner. Dave will have our heads, if were aren't there." Nodding as Mark led me out for our last meal with the boys before heading out into another chapter of our lives.

**Chapter 9**

Six months past, things couldn't be anymore on track than they were now for both AJ and Tritan. Sitting backstage in front of an open laptop as she sighed, plucking away at a few keys on the keyboard, trying to correct a few mistakes that were made with Mark's schedule. Hearing some hooting and hollering from an adjacent hallway, couldn't resist in looking up from my work, once it was saved. Dave came into view, dressed in his wrestling gear. The roar of the crowd could be heard as I shut down the laptop, placing it into my back pack as I grabbed my walking cane, climbing out of the chair she had been occupying for awhile. "What's with all the noise?" She asked as Dave stopped. "Come take a look for yourself Miss Manager." Lifting a brow as I slowly made my way over to a monitor that Dave had stopped in front of for the moment.

Stepping up as I looked at the screen, it was Tritan standing in the ring with the referee raising his arm in the air for his victory. Looking to Dave. "Yea Tritan won his match. He beat..." Dave nods "Yes he did. And what does that mean?" My jaw dropped as I jumped into Dave's arms, giving him a massive hug. "Congratulations both of you. I knew you could do it." Dave commented. Pulling out of his arms. "I'm just a guide. Tritan did most of the work." Dave chuckles, "You deserve as much credit as he does AJ. You better go meet up with the new Intercontinental Champion."

Nodding as I hurried off, stopping for a moment. "If Mark is looking for me.."

Dave nods. "I'll tell him. Go on. I'll catch you two after my match, which is next." Nodding with the huge smile on my face glued there. "Good Luck." Dave smiles a bit. "Thanks. You better go.." Nodding once again before hurrying off to the gorilla position.

Standing off as the locker room was there to congratulate Tritan, once he came through the curtain from his match. Seating myself on a rolling case as Tritan was off to the side, talking to his opponent, which was Rey Mysterio for a moment. Tritan and him shook hands with a brotherly hug and Rey walked off. Tritan shouldered the title belt as he walked over with a huge grin on his face. "Well?" Clapping as I stood up. "Congratulations Tritan. You did it." Tritan shakes his head as he steps up, placing an arm around AJ's shoulders. "No.. We did it. If it wasn't for you taking the manager role for the angle. It would never had worked out." "You did all the work, I was just there for support, like I've always been there for you." Tritan seats himself as he guzzles a bottle of water.

Seating myself as Tritan placed the belt into his lap, running his fingertips over the gleaming gold carefully. "Shocking isn't it?" I questioned. Tritan nodded his head. "Yea it is. Did Dave and Mark see it?" Nodding my head. "I know Dave did. I don't know about Mark. I haven't seen him since I got a ride with you to the arena." Tritan stands to his feet. "Let me go grab a shower and change. You and I will go out and celebrate. How's that sound?" Nodding as I pat his shoulder. "Sounds great. Take your time. I've got to go deliver Mark's schedule anyways." Tritan nods his head. "I'll meet you at the rental in a half hour? Sound good?" Nodding my head once again. "Sounds fine. Go on champ." Tritan chuckles. "I like how that sounds now and it's meaningful now." Chuckling as I watched Tritan walk off with a bounce in his step, being congratulated as he went.

Walking off as I made my way back to Mark's locker room, seeing the door closed as I stepped up and knocked, in case he was changing for his match. "Come in." A muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. Opening the door as I poked my head in. "Decent?" Mark stands to his feet in his wrestling gear, ready to head out to the ring. "Yea all clear. Where have you been hiding?" He questioned. Walking into the room, rummaging through my back pack placing the fixed schedule into his arena bag. "All fixed. Plus I was watching Tritan's match, the end of it." Mark nods as he grabs his trench coat. "I saw. I'm going to go give my congrats after my match. I've got to go, I'm on next." Lifting a brow. "You're fighting Dave?" Nodding his head as he placed his hat upon his head, "Yes I am. You staying here?" He questioned. Shaking my head. "I've got to go meet Tritan, like I promised him. We're going out to celebrate his championship title." Mark smiles with a small chuckle. "Alright. Just be careful and call if anything happens." Nodding my head as he left the room. Adjusting my back pack upon my back, walking off to meet up with Tritan at the rental go head out to celebrate.

Sitting in our hotel suite, catching up on some work later on that night. Tritan plopping himself on the love seat as he laid the IC title belt upon the coffee table. "I still can't believe it..." Finishing up the work as I placed it into my back pack for the morning. "Can't believe what? You won a title this soon?" Tritan looks to his best friend. "Yea.. And dad's not here to see and celebrate with me.. You know what I mean.." Getting to my feet, slowly walking over to him, seating myself next to him. "He's with you Tritan. You know this and I know this." Tritan sighs gently as he looks to AJ. "I know I know. I just wish I could have one more moment with him. This would be the moment too. Him and Uncle Eddie..." Nodding my head I place my hands on his right hand, that was sitting on the sofa between us.

"I know what you mean Tritan. But I know they're both smiling down on us, proud of both of us. How far we've both come and what we've achieved so far. We have more to accomplish together." Tritan smiles gently, running a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right.. Just something I wish I guess and always will." Nodding my head as a knock sounds on the door. "Wonder who that can be this time of night.." Tritan commented as he went to get up. Placing a hand on his shoulder as I got up. "I got this Champ. You get the next one." Nodding his head as he watched AJ get up to go answer the door.

Unlocking the door as whomever it was knocked again. "Hold your horses. I can only move so fast." Finally getting the door to our suite unlocked as I opened the door a crack, eyes going wide as I slowly opened the door. "What are you doing here?" I questioned as I furrowed my brow. On the other side of the door, stood none other than my father. Removing his hat from his head, revealing a few bruises upon his face. "Ummm.. I was wondering if you and I could talk... Plus I came to give my congratulations to the new Champion." He explained. Nodding my head as I opened the door wider, moving out of the way. "Come in." Nodding his head as he carried his hat, stepping inside. Closing the door as Tritan climbed to his feet as he grabbed the title belt off the coffee table. "M.. .. What a surprise.." Tritan commented.

Nodding his head as he stepped up, leaning his hand out. "Congratulations son on your title win tonight." Tritan looked to Layfield once with a leery look, wondering if this was a joke or literally a true congrats. Leaning his hand out, taking the other man's hand in his giving it a good shake. "Thank you . It means a lot coming from you." Releasing the hand shake as Layfield cleared his throat. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Seating myself upon the couch. "No we were just relaxing before heading off to bed. We got early flights to the next city in the morning." Layfield nods his head, "I was hoping we could talk AJ, privately please."

Tritan looks to AJ as he heard what Layfield said. AJ looked to Tritan. "Why don't you go see Mark, Tritan. You told him you'd see him once you got out of the shower from the beer bath you received from the guys tonight." Tritan nods his head once. "Alright. If you need anything don't hesitate to call." Nodding her head as Tritan shouldered the title belt, walking off, after grabbing his keycard before leaving to head off to Mark's room.

**Chapter 10**

Two days later, sitting out on Mark's front porch, back at the ranch. The breeze gently tossing my hair as I was enjoying the sunshine. Hearing some foot steps as Tritan plopped his butt on the ground. "Whatcha doing?" He asked as he looked to AJ. Leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around her gently. "Just sitting here, enjoying our time off together. Why do we ask?" Tritan chuckles gently. "Just wondering. You've been different since the talk with your father a couple of nights ago..." Sighing as I slipped out from under his arm. "We had a long talk that's all." Tritan lifted a brow. "We have to join Dave on the road again in three days. We've got all that time to talk about it, if you like." Shaking my head as I chuckle. "It won't take that long Tri. I'm not long winded like my father."

Tritan chuckling as he turned a bit on the stairs, leaning his back against the banister. "What's on your mind AJ... You've never held back from me before." Nodding my head as I look through the screen door, seeing Mark wasn't around. Turning my attention back to Tritan. "Well we had a long talk to clear the air of many things that needed to be touched upon..." Tritan lifts a brow. "Don't tell me he laid into you again..." Shaking my head. "No we actually had a real adult conversation Tritan. He apologized for being a stubborn dick head to me all this time. He promised he'd try and treat me better, you know like his daughter." Nodding his head. "That sounds like a start..." Nodding my head as I sigh a bit. "Yea it is..." Tritan looks to AJ with concern. "What's wrong AJ?" Looking to Tritan. "He actually told me in his words, that he was proud of what I've become Tritan. A successful manager for you and Personal Assistant to Mark." Tritan's eyes went wide as saucers. "Are you kidding?"

Shaking my head, "That was my same expression, when I heard the words come from him." Tritan chuckles. "Sorry but that's a surprise." Nodding my head. "Even though he can be tough to talk to or handle. Might not find the right words at the right moment, he can surprise you at the right time with the right words, when you least expect it. He loves shock value I swear..." Tritan lifts up a hand, patting his buddy's shoulder. "But I love him no matter what Tri. He's after all my father. He's just way over protective and I don't blame him. After all the crap I put him through for being stupid.." Lowering his hand from AJ's shoulder. "You're not stupid AJ. Like Mark has told me, we all make mistakes, as long as we learn from them." Chuckling. "The wise ole deadman, as my dad puts it... You know where the bruises on my dad came from?" Tritan lifts a brow. "I can only imagine.. Is that why Mark is laid up?" Nodding my head. "They got into a brawl.."

Tritan shakes his head, "I sometimes don't understands the guys sometimes." "Neither do I Tri.. Neither do I. I try not too sometimes, saves headaches." Tritan busts up laughing. "So true!" Chuckling as I hear a grunt. "I heard that!" Mark commented from inside in the kitchen. "Sorry grumpy bear. Didn't know you were up." I commented as I looked inside. Mark came up into view inside the screen door. "Made a mends with your dad?" He questioned. Nodding my head a bit. "Yea you could say that. Things are going to take time to become more stable between us, but it's a start." Mark smiles gently. "Good to hear. You two come inside for a moment. I've got something to show you."

Tritan and AJ both climbed to their feet, Tritan opening the screen door, holding it for AJ. "Ladies first.." Chuckling, "Thanks but you should of went first..." Tritan's jaw dropped. "That's not cool AJ!" Giggling as we both headed inside to join Mark in the living room. Chuckling as we both stopped as we saw Dave, Jeff, Matt and a few of the guys from the company sitting in the living room. "What's this about?" Tritan questioned. "Don't tell me we're in trouble for something..." AJ added. Mark shook his head as he stood off to the side a bit. "No you're not in trouble. The guys and myself wanted to get together with the two of you, before you two head back on the road with Dave and the guys."

"What is it?" Tritan questioned hesitantly. Dave cleared his throat. "For starters before the boys left here, Jose, Chancey and Tony all came to Mark and myself and confessed what happen that night in the barn with the guns..." Tritan and AJ looked to one another, out of the corners of their eyes, then back to Dave. "Don't worry neither one of you are in trouble." Mark added. Tritan sighs as he looks to Mark and Dave. "I was going to tell you both what happen that night, but I didn't want the others to think I was narking on them..." "What happen that night Tritan?" Mark questioned. "I thought you knew what happen?" AJ questioned. "We would like to hear it from you two." Layfield commented as he stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, that connects to the living room.

"Dad.." Nodding his head as he was dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt tucked into them, sporting his black cowboy boots. "What happen that night you two?" Dave asked. Tritan sighs as he looks to everybody. "A challenged was laid out, so we planned on meeting in the old barn. Chancey stole the six shooter from Mark's display case. I took the bullets from a open box in the basement. We were setting up for a game of Russian Roulette. Hank picked up the six shooter, getting ready to start, then AJ came crashing through the barn side wall. I reached up and took the shooter out of Hank's hand, took the bullet out as everybody had their attention towards the noise. I placed everything in the hay, like we never used them..."

"When I went through the barn wall by mistake, Jose and Hank pulled their own hand guns that they had hidden in their boots and started shooting. That's how I was hit once in the back.." AJ continued as Tritan placed a hand upon AJ's shoulder as he continued on telling what happen. Turning his attention back to the guys. "Then Jose and Hank pointed their guns at one another. I went to see how AJ was, then I saw Jose pulling his trigger. I.. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. He'd shot Hank in the head... I chased him around the barn as I had tripped and gotten lost in the dark, after he shot the light out. That's when I heard two more shots, then silence before Dave and Mark came in and lit a light. That's when I heard everything being said between the two of them."

Mark sighs a bit. "Tony's story is the same as yours. The other two weren't. Jose and Chancey are in jail serving a sentence for murder and thefted. Tony's going to be a witness in the trial, once it comes up in court." Tritan sighs as he looks away. "I'm sorry I screwed up and AJ got hurt cause of my stupidity.." "I don't blame you son for any of that. You tried to help her, not hurt her." Layfield commented. "For that I'm grateful. You kept my little girl alive.." Tritan nods his head once. "Alright now that we have that cleared up. We brought you both in here for one big reason." Dave commented as both Hardys got up and walked out of the room for a moment.

AJ and Tritan looked at one another, then back to the group. "We've got something for you both." Mark commented as both Hardys came walking back into the room carrying something in their hands, wrapped in gift wrapping paper. Laying it gently on the coffee table, stepping away. "Go ahead you two.. Open it.." Dave said. Tritan and AJ stepped up hesitantly looking at it. "Go ahead you two, it's not gonna bite you." Layfield joked. Both Tritan and AJ, knelt down beside the table, both unwrapping it together.

As they tore the paper away, their gift came more into view. Under the paper was a piece of cardboard, covering something, they could tell it was something in a good size frame. AJ reached around, carefully untying the twine that kept the cardboard in their view. "Come on AJ work quicker." Tritan joked. "I'm going I'm going." She gruffed as the string finally came undone. Slowly they both got the string out of their way, then pulled the cardboard away. A framed photo was revealed to them both. Slowly AJ took a side, Tritan the other. Bringing it more into their view. Both their eyes took in the photo.

It was a picture of the two of them together the night Tritan won his IC title, first title ever in his young career. Tritan had his arm draped over AJ's shoulder, both had the title in their hands, holding it up to the camera. Along the sides were two other photos. Along the side beside Tritan's side of the picture was a picture of his father, Chris Benoit. A picture of him and Eddie in the ring at WrestleMania, when Chris won the big title that night. On AJ's side of the frame was a picture of her father, holding one of the major title with Mark in the same photo with him, from his Acolyte days. When he first won one of the big titles. Two other pictures of their fathers were underneath and on top, so they were in a row, along the side of the big photo and the appropriate side.

Mark, Dave and Layfield stepped up and looked to Tritan and AJ, as they were busily looking at the whole thing. AJ narrows her eyes to a small plaque under their photo. "What's this?" She questioned. Tritan lifted a brow as he read it out loud. "Tritan Benoit and AJ Layfield. 'Next Generations.'" AJ and Tritan looked to the trio. "I.. I don't know what to say.." Tritan started to say. "We all got together that same night you won your title Tritan. Chose the pictures and got it mounted for you two." Dave explained. "The plaque was your father's idea AJ." Mark added. AJ looked to her father. "You had a hand in this?" Layfield nodded his head. "Sure did. As it states that what you and Tritan are.. The next generations to follow myself and Chris' foot steps in the company and proudly, I might add."

Looking to Tritan. "What do you think now Tritan.. You got your wish didn't you?" Tritan nodded his head once. "Very true AJ. I did.. Didn't I?" AJ patted his shoulder as Mark and Dave took the gift, placing it on the couch gently. AJ and Tritan went through the group giving thanks as everybody filed into the kitchen for refreshments and a cook out. Standing before the gift, Tritan sighs gently. "Wish you were really here dad. You'd be real proud of me, just like the guys are. I promise to you, this Next Generation will not let you down." With that Tritan walked off, after laying his IC title belt upon the couch, right in front of the photo, before going to join the cook out, out in the backyard.

END


End file.
